Commander Red
|Race=Human |Gender= Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 750 Age 749 (The Path to Power) |FamConnect= Staff Officer Black (henchman) Cat (pet) }} Commander Red was the commander-in-chief of the most feared, and ruthless militaristic crime organization; the Red Ribbon Army. After discovering that his enemy, Goku, had a much more sophisticated and superior Dragon Radar, he was angered at the fact that he invested so much in his radar and took many wary chances, only to have been contested by a mere child. Red Ribbon Army Saga General Blue Saga Commander Red Saga When the Red Ribbon Army is having problems with Goku, Commander Red hired a famed contract killer named Mercenary Tao to assassinate Goku and return with the four Dragon Balls that General Blue was unsuccessful at retrieving (and also arranged for General Blue to fight Mercenary Tao that resulted in the latter's death, both to give Blue a chance at surviving execution for failure and to see whether Mercenary Tao was actually the real deal). Tao kills General Blue with only his tongue, shocking Commander Red and Staff Officer Black, Red's personal assistant. After Tao supposedly killed Goku, he calls Red to tell him the job was done, but Tao realises he only found three dragon balls instead of four. After Tao failed in trying to receive the forth, Goku headed straight for the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, attacking in its very stronghold to collect the Dragon Balls necessary to resurrect Upa's father, Bora, killed by Mercenary Tao. Despite Staff Officer Black's constant advice for Red to abandon the Dragon Balls and escape for safety, Red stubbornly refused, putting them both in further danger. When it became clear that Goku had virtually defeated his army, with many escaping from the base, and coming for him, he took the Dragon Balls and ordered his right-hand man, Staff Officer Black to fight him and went into a secret compartment. As they were fighting, Red used one last trick and activated the ceiling to be flattened, in a desperate attempt to kill Goku, believing him and Black to be dead. Black was very lucky as he was knocked outside the window by Goku when the ceiling came down. As Commander Red returned to the room, he gloats at his victory and reveals his wish to become taller. Black overhears this and pleads that the Red Ribbon Army did so much and risked a lot for Red's stupid ambition instead of world conquest, and therefore it was not worth the risk and could lead to their ultimate defeat. When Commander Red does not listen, he is then shot in the head and killed by Black who then renames it the Black Ribbon Army. Other appearances Commander Red appeared in the 10th anniversary remake, Dragon Ball: The Path to Power. In it he had a slight redesign, but to a lesser extent to that of most of the Red Ribbon Army. While he has yet to make a playable appearance, he makes an appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Commander Red is seen with bandages where he obtained his fatal bullet wound on his forehead in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 on the Dragon Arena screen, and in the video game Infinite World where he is seen in the Fighter's Road mode. Coincidentally, both those two video game modes are secret modes that have to be unlocked. Dragon Ball Online In Dragon Ball Online, Commander Red has been rebuilt as an Android known as Android 9. He is apparently the leader of the Red Pants Army as he is the last character to face in the army's dungeon located near Korin Tower. He is also much larger than before. It is also of note that Android 9 bore more similarities to his older design than his revamped design in The Path to Power. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi *FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes Trivia * Commander spoke with a Scottish accent through most of his appearences but it later faded for the most part save for a few scenes during Goku's assault on the base where a Scottish accent is present. ﻿ *Commander Red and Staff Officer Black look-alikes both reappear as movie makers in Dragon Ball Z (episode 205) during the Great Saiyaman Saga. They are working together on a "Great Saiyaman film" project for Satan TV. The Commander Red look-alike is the director and the Staff Officer Black look-alike seems to be his assistant. The only notable difference between the two is that the director does not possess an eyepatch. *For unknown reasons, despite being shot in the head by Staff Officer Black, Commander Red is not seen among the villains who escaped hell in Dragon Ball GT or in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *Commander Red owned a cat, which he frequently used to attack Red Ribbon Army personnel entering his office to test their reflexes, such as Colonel Silver. It is also implied that any soldier who fails to effectively evade the cat (such as one soldier who allegedly lost an eye due to not reacting quick enough) is executed. *Despite being the primary antagonist of the Red Ribbon Saga, he never once meets Goku face to face. * The reason why Commander Red hated being short and desired to be taller was because, ever since Elementary School, his friends often made fun of his size, often calling him "shrimp" and even remarking that even though he is short, he has got an old man's face.http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_p-r#link Notes and references Gallery Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters who can't fly